Unit Test
Unit Test is the sixteenth episode of Young Plumbers and the Season 1 finale. Plot is standing in the hallway of the Plumbers' Academy. Sci, Toon, and Zon walk up to him. Toon: Can't sleep? Zon: Worried about the test? Paper: It's not the test that I'm worried about. I'm worried that something's going to wrong. Sci: Everything will be fine. Paper: I hope... takes the crystal out of his pocket and looks at it for a moment. He clenches his fist around it and looks off into space. Paper: What is this for? four recruits stand silent for a moment. Sci: Whatever it is, we know that the Elite want it. Toon: And we can't let them get it. Zon: And that we should do anything to protect it. camera down a nearby hallway. It shows Hornbok walking down the hallway. He gets near to the corner and hears the conversation. Toon: Can't we just destroy the crystal? jumping out: DON'T! You don't know what could happen. Zon: And you do? Sci: Hey, were you listening in on us? Hornbok: I was walking down the hallway when I happened to overhear your conversation. You guys should head back to your barracks. Paper: Well do you know what it is for? Hornbok: Unfortunately, I do not... entering: But I do... Hornbok: Oh no... Not you! Paradox: You seem disappointed that I'm going to tell you what it is for. Toon: Who are you anyway? Paradox: Ask Tennyson about me? You'll see him soon enough anyway... I think... Zon: I'll believe it when I see it. Paradox: Events of the future are beside the point. I'm here to discuss what has happened in the past, specifically on December 27, 2011. Hornbok: The date of the accident... Sci: What? Paradox: On that date, 6 Magisters, 5 you know and 1 you do not went on a mission to Earth. As you may have guessed, on of these Magisters was Lotin. On this mission, he was mortally wounded. He begged me for a chance to survive, and seeing that he would go on to do great things in the future, I took him to the Infinity Spring. Hornbok: I still can't believe you of all people would do that... Paradox: The waters of the spring healed all his wounds, but they also made him go insane. I fixed this, but his intentions never changed. He had become obsessed with the power that he had felt while in the spring. There was nothing I would ever be able to do about that. Paper: So what does the crystal do? Paradox: Alone, the immense power of the crystal can be used to focus energy to use for an attack of a defense. If the powers builds up enough, it will lead the beholder and anyone near him to the location of the Infinity Pool. Once bathed in the spring, it should give whoever holds it the powers of time travel, space travel, immunity to all disease, and immortality. Lotin plans to kill all of you with the crystal, build up the power and head to the Infinity Spring. After this, he will most likely carefully break the crystal into seven, which would allow all members of the Elite to have a piece. Hornbok: And with those powers, they would be immune to anything brought upon by the prophecy. Paradox: As was their plan all along... Oh, look at the time. I really must be going. disappears. Hornbok: Now you guys should head back to barracks. Remember you have a test in the morning. walks away. The recruits wait a while before continuing their conversation. Toon: His story sounds incomplete. Sci: I was thinking the same thing. Zon: I just can't figure out what else there is that we haven't figured out. Paper: But once the test begins, be prepared for anything. Song the recruits and all the Magisters are standing in the docking bay of the academy. Hornbok: Is everyone here? counts the number of recruits and then looks at his clipboard. Hornbok: Okay, now we can begin. Remember that this is your final test of the semester. If you fail this test, you will not pass. If you get a 100 percent, depending on what you got on the first part, you will most likely pass. Relgo: Your job is to pilot a ship to the planet Vrellax and find our fake base their. You need to sneak inside and rescue the hostages without being caught. If you are caught, we will attack you. Ivada: Slick and Kruto are setting up the base. Once we leave, it is your turn to start preparing. We only have three rules: You are not allowed to leave the academy until 10 o'clock sharp; you are not allowed to pilot the ship to anywhere other than Vrellax; and you are not allowed to kill any of us if we attack you. Understood? Recruits: Understood. Hornbok: Before we go, you must appoint a leader... the recruits look at Paper, except for Paper who looks at Sci. Sci: I think we have one... Paper: I will be the leader. Hornbok: You have one hour... takes out his Plumber badge and presses a button on it. He and the other two Magisters teleport away. Paper: Okay everyone, listen up. Once we get there I want Water and Rob to create a diversion near the east entrance. Brian and Zon can create a diversion near the east entrance. The rest of us can sneak underground escept for Ben. Your job is to be our eye in the sky. Report to me if you see any of the Magisters in the compound. Ben: Yes sir! hands him a pair of binoculars. Paper: Is everyone ready? Others: Sir, yes sir! Paper: Then let's do this! camera zooms out and reveals this to actually be security footage. Lotin, Lucifer, and Ra'ol Set are watching. Lucifer: I have to admit, their choice of planets could not be any better. Set: Something's up. They would have to go right past the Villain's Academy to get there, unless... Lucifer: Unless what? Lotin: Unless they're hiding in plain sight... Going where we think they wouldn't go... Set: So are the plans the same? Lotin: Of course. Once they are a little bit past us, my fleet will start to follow them. You two can take a ship and attack their academy. And then there will be nothing to stop us from becoming Elite. camera cuts back to the Plumbers' Academy. The clock is shown being 9:59. Paper: Are all the preparations complete. Sci: We're just waiting for Rob to finish sharpening his sword. Aevan: You know what, and usually I wouldn't say this, but this might actually be fun. Bink: I was thinking the same thing... runs into the room holding his sword. Rob: Finished... Paper: Then we can go... Toon: I'll go get the ship up and running... camera cuts ahead. Toon is sitting in the pilot's seat with Paper sitting shotgun. The rest of the recruits are behind them. Paper: Ready? Others: Sir, yes sir! Paper: Then prepare for takeoff! points to Toon. He puts in the keys and then types in the passcode. After a few moments, the ship takes off for Vrellax. They fly for a while before anyone speaks up. Jack: It's really quiet... Zon: Unlike you, we have actually have a chance of passing... Jack: What's that supposed to mean? Water: You cheated on the first part, so it's not like you could pass anyway... Toon: What the...? Brian: What is it? Toon: We have to fly right past the Villain's Academy. Ben: That can't be right. Paper: Toon's right. The Villain's Academy is right there. ship moves closer to the Villain's Academy. The camera cuts to a side shot and the ship slows down, slowly creeping past the academy. Sci: Get out of here. slams down on the turbo boosters and the ship accelerates away. A few moments later, a small fleet of ship comes out of the academy and follows the Plumber's ship, except for one, which heads back to the Plumbers' Academy. Toon looks in the mirror and notices the fleet. Toon: Prepare for a rocky ride. presses a button and activates the thursters. The ship goes even faster but the fleet goes faster and starts to catch up with the ship. Bink: Dleif ecrof a etaerc. magical barrier appears around the ship. The front ship of the fleet starts firing lasers at the barrier. They all disappear when they hit it, but each one weakens it by a tiny bit. Toon: Come on, just a little further! the fleet approaches, Toon swerves the ship to one side and then back forwards. The front ship in the fleet fires a rocket at the ship which completely destroys the barrier. All the ships start firing lasers until eventually one hits the ship's engine. Toon: We're going down. gets up and enters the pass-code into a side shelf. He hands each of the recruits a parachute and one by one, they jump from the ship. Toon jumps last, and just moments after he jumps, the ship crashes into the base of a volcano. The fleet lands on the other side of the volcano. After a few moments, the recruits exit the ship. Water: Did we make it to Vrellax? Brian: I don't think we did. Jack: This is definitely not Vrellax... takes out a map. Sci: We're on Viscosia, home of the Polymorphs... Paper: Even if there is life, there's none around here. We need to find a town. Aevan: Looks like there's one a litte way up the mountain... Paper: Then let's get started. recruits start walking up the mountain. The camera cuts to Lotin and then quickly to his line of sight. He is looking thought a pair of binoculars. Lotin: So they're heading up the mountain, eh? They'll be in for quite a surprise... camera cuts to the compound on Vrellax. The Magisters are sitting at a table. Hornbok: Something's wrong. They should be here by now. Ivada: Should we head back? Relgo: Maybe they're on their way... Kruto: I'll check outside. If their not here then we should go... leaves and comes back in a few minutes. Slick: Are the coming? Kruto: They're nowhere to be found. Hornbok: Then we're heading back... gets up and leaves the room. The others follow him and a ship takes off a few moments later. The camera cuts to the ship getting closer to the Plumber's Academy. Hornbok gets up and looks out the window. Hornbok: Oh no... camera cuts to his point on view and shows the ship with Lucifer and Ra'ol Set on it firing rockets and lasers at the academy. Commercial Hornbok: Don't just sit there! Do something! presses a button and fires a rocket at the ship. It blows up and damages part of the academy. More blasts can be heard from inside. The Magisters exit the ship and head towards the Plumbers' Academy. They enter the docking bay. Kruto: It doesn't look like they're here either. Slick: But they are! and Ra'ol Set are standing in the doorway. Lucifer breathes fire at the Magisters. Ivada counter with a blast of ice. Slick jumps over both of them and punches Ra'ol Set. He fires a mini-rocket at Slick, but he dodges and then kicks Ra'ol Set. Kruto walks over Lucifer and then drops down and kicks him. He gets knocked back, allowing Relgo to trap him a cage of plants. Ra'ol Set starts running away from Lucifer and the other Magisters except for Relgo chase him. Once they are gone, Lucifer changes into his demon form and escapes control of the plants. He sends a horde of snakes at Relgo. Most of them are knocked to the side, but one almost bites Relgo, but he knocks it away with his foot at the last second. He starts to chase after Lucifer, who continuously breathes fire behind him. The camera cuts to the recruits. They are walking up the mountain when they find robot soldiers. Aevan: These guys again? Zon: Piece of cake! launches his shadow at the robots, defeating a few instantly. Ben shoots a sonic scream at one, knocking it back into three more. The camera cuts to Rob slicing apart robots while Water smashes two together near him. Sci creates a rock fist which grabs a robot and throws it at the other robots. Toon creates an army of clones and all of them head to take out a robot. They pry open it's armor and pull out its wires, making it fall apart. Paper runs around using his bow and electric arrows to destroy many robots. Bink kicks a few robots. Brian: Where are all of these robots coming from? Jack: Don't ask me! Just fight! turns into a dinosaur and steps on a bunch of robots. He bends over and bits one, tossing it far into the distance. Jack sends electric blasts at a few robots. Zon fires green energy at a bunch of robots, but then transforms into himself and Diamondhead and fires diamons at more robots. Aevan jumps over a robot and grabs its head, smashing it into another. He then gets picked up by a robot and throw, smacking into Jack. Sci sends a small water wave at the robots, but one comes up from behind and throws him. Many of Toon's clones get destroyed by the robots, but Toon seems to avoid being hit. He sends a fire blast at a robot, but gets caught by another robot from behind. Rob punches a robot and then shoots heat vision at a few others, before getting picked up from behind and thrown at Water. Zon: They're coming from everywhere. Paper: Not up. They seem to want us to go up the mountain. Bink: Then let's go there... Yawhtap a etaerc robots seems to split down the middle. Paper fires an explosive arrow at a bunch of robots, allowing all the fallen recruits to get up and then run away. Zon, Bink, Ben, and Brian run up the mountain, too. Paper readies one final explosive arrow and fires it behind him, it blows up on contact, but was magnified by a robot's rocket. The explosion sends Paper high into the air and way in front of the recruits. Ben flies into the air and zooms forward, catching Paper just before he hits the ground. He then flies back to the rest of the recruits. Paper: Thanks. Ben: Don't mention it. recruits start to walk up the mountain. Toon: So do we know who did that? Water: I think it's pretty obvious, don't you? Rob: So it's Lotin? Sci: We haven't seen him yet, but yes, it's most likely Lotin. Aevan: We should get moving. continue up the mountain until they reach a small village of Polymorphs. Jack: Woah, what are those? Brian: Polymorphs? Zon: Ever heard of Tennyson's alien named Goop? Polymorph guard stops them. Guard: What business do you... humans... have in this village. Bink: Our ship was shot down here. We're looking for a way to get back to the Plumbers' Academy. Guard: The Plumbers, eh? I was a recruit growin' up. Is Magister Hornbok still there? Tell him Jim from Viscosia said hi. He'll know who you're talking about. Now as for a ship, you can probably take our spare until you an return and repair your own ship... Follow me. leads them to a building with a space ship inside of it. Guard: Here you go. enter the building and then the guard leaves, closing and locking the door behind him. Toon: What just happened? Aevan: Great, he locked the door! Sci: Great! Paper: It's a trap! Water: Well of course it's a trap! Wait, are you serious? Paper: Yup. Brian: Then we have to get working. they can move, the building blows up. After the smoke clears, Lotin can be seen standing in the middle of a road in the village. The 11 recruits are standing in a line with the space ship behind him. Lotin: You see, I was two steps ahead the whole time. The guard, working for me, the townspeople, working for me, the robots, obviously working for me. Paper: You may have us cornered but you don't have us beaten. Lotin: And before you start your meaningless attempt to fight for your life, I have a deal to make with you. If you give me the crystal, I will spare all of you. Zon: Do it, Paper. We can stop him later. Sci: Paper... Don't! We can win this now! Paper: Lotin, do you honestly think that I would ever give you this crystal? Lotin: Fine then. Prepare to fight for your meaningless lives. Prepare to fight the first battle in a war. Prepare to make your last stand. Prepare... to... die! Commercial Paper: Ready guys? Your job is to make sure he can't touch me until I repair the ship. Bink: Got it. Paper: Then go. rushes to Lotin and jumps to punch him but Lotin knocks him to the side. Lotin draws an energy sword and fires giant slashes of electricity at the recruits. Sci redirect a lightning slash at him and then Rob slashes him with his own sword. Lotin jumps up and kicks Rob's legs out from underneath his feet. One of Toon's clones grab Lotin's arm and another grabs the other while the third punches him. Lotin kicks the real Toon away and then spins around destroying the two clones. Aevan lkicks him and then jumps around him kicking him again in the back. He counters and knocks Aevan to the ground. He begins to head over to Paper but Brian turns into a rhino and pushes against him, stopping him. He fires an electrical blast at Brian, knocking him to the ground. Bink: Stsalb erif! shoots fire blasts at Lotin. He dodges a few but then gets hit by one and knocked onto the ground. Water gets back up and punches Lotin. Zon runs in and fires green energy while Jack fires electricity at the same time. Lotin holds his sword up, blocking both types of attacks. He kicks Jack and then stands up and knocks Zon over with his sword. Sci shoots a current of air at Lotin, which blows his sword out of his hands. Lotin kicks Sci to the ground and then makes his sword come back to his hand. Rob jumps in the way and keeps his sword away from him. He runs up to Rob and punches him to the ground and grabs his sword. He spin around and slashes Bink, Toon, and Aevan who were all near him. Ben shoots a sonic scream and then flies back avoiding a sword attack. Jaxck fires more electricity at him, but he gets knocked to the ground again. Ben: How much longer, Paper? Paper: I just need a few more moments. ties some wires together and then takes a screw drivers and tighten a bolt. He takes the battery and hammers it into places and then closes the compartment. Paper: Done... he is saying this, Lotin comes up to him and slashes him with his sword, knocking him on the ground. He stabs his sword through the battery, destroying it and making the ship unusable. Paper: No! Lotin: Yes! slashes his sword at Paper a few times as he jumps back. Rob kicks Lotin in the face, which knocks him down to one knee. Paper kicks his sword out his hands and then Sci traps it in a chunk of earth. Lotin kicks Paper's leg out from underneath him and then punches Sci and Rob to the ground. He takes the crystal that Paper dropped and holds it up. Lotin: Perhaps I will spare you... takes out a communicator. Lotin: We're ready! camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Lucifer and Ra'ol Set are fighting the 5 Magisters on a balcony high above the rest of the academy. Lucifer is holding the other communicator. Lucifer: Then we'll be right there! Set tosses a smoke bomb, and when the smoke clears, they are both gone. The camera zooms out and shows all the damage that was done to the academy: broken walls, a smashes in ceiling, and a spaceship crashed into the docking bay. The camera cuts back to Viscosia. Lucifer and Ra'ol Set appear on either side of Lotin. Paper is standing in front of them with the rest of the recruits slightly behind him to either side. Paper: What are you going to do now? You had it before and it never did anything. Lotin: That's because we didn't know where we had to use this, but now it is all over. Paper: Do your worst... Lotin: Before I kill you all, you have a choice to make. You can die here or work for me. Sci: Never. I'd rather die! Aevan: Agreed. Rob: Never in a million years. Lotin: Do you all agree? Toon: Yes! Lotin: Then prepare to... Paper: Wait... I wouldn't do that if I were you. Lotin: You don't want to die? Well sorry, you've already made your decision. You no longer have a choice! Paper: You clearly had no idea what I meant. clenches the crystal in his hand. He fires a laser out of it but Paper ducks down and the laser goes past him. It bounces of the guard's shield, then off a window in the space ship, on a few houses and then finally hits Lotin in the back. Instead of dying, Lotin along with Lucifer and Ra'ol Set start to burst into flames. Lotin: No, I can still... I can still... closes his eyes and grabs the crystal. The flame go out but then there is a flash of white light and the three villains are gone. The recruits stand there for a moment before Papre breathes a sigh of relief. Zon: Finally, after all these months. Ben: We did it! Rob: They're defeated, for good... Bink: And let me guess. Now comes the sad part? after glancing at Paper: I believe so... is a beep. Paper touches the communicator in his ear and listens to the message. Hornbok: Paper, are you there? Paper: Yeah! Hornbok: Are you okay? Paper: Yes, sir, we're doing alright... Hornbok: Can you brief me on what happened? Paper: Absolutely... camera cuts to the next morning. The recruits are back at the Plumbers' Academy standing across from the Magisters in the lobby of the Plumbers' Academy. Paper: And that's when the flames went out and there was this big flash on white light, and then they disappeared. Hornbok: Well, then, I've made up my mind. All 11 of you have passed with flying colors. Not only did you manage to safe your own lives, but you saved the lives of much of the galaxy, for now... Paper: They're not dead... Hornbok: Of course not, but for now they are down and while we have the upper hand, we need to expand our reach across the galaxy. We need to bring hope to planets who lost it long ago. We need to keep the world safe from harm. Ivada: But for now, you are all on summer vacation. You can head back to Earth of you can stay here. It's your choice. Zon: I know I'm going back... Brian: I'll probably go back, too... Toon: I think I could stay. Aevan: Should I stay or should I go? Ben: You should go... Bink: You should stay... Aevan: Yeah... I'll think I'll go... Relgo: Then everyone who is going, follow me... [Relgo leads Zon, Brian, Aevan, Ben, Rob, Jack and Water to a ship, leaving Paper, Sci, Toon, and Bink. Paper: Sci? You're staying? Sci: I know I will be safe if I stay here... So it's just the four of us? Bink: Four seems like a good amount of people. Toon: It's not like we have any work to do. jokingly: What are you talking about? There's much work to be done... looks at all the destroyed walls and ceilings and then the camera shows the ruined classrooms. The camera cuts back to the lobby. The four remaining recruits and the four Magisters break out in laughter. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19